Warriors of Justice
by Kamen Rider Sting
Summary: When Cosmos Goddess of Harmony senses the dangers coming from the World Of Young Justice she calls apon Warriors from other worlds to save this one and many others. Post KH2,KRDK, FMA Brotherhood, Beginning Of Young Justice. Extreme multi cross. Need help writing
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest Fanfic if you want to help please PM me all help be needed with this** Fic

We see a young man looking about Fifthteen years old,his eyes a dark blue and his dirty blonde spikey hair waves to the right and apparently it's natural like that. He is wearing a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he is wearing another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back.

He was also wearing two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger

Roxas' P.O.V

I wake up and i noticed that im not inside Sora's hearts anymore. The area around me is a covered in cystals and light. It gives off the holy and peace feeling around me as i wonder where i am

" Is this heaven ?" I ask aloud.

" No Child i have brought you here for a special purpose." Said female voice full sincerity and kindness.

Suddenly a beatiful woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears a form-fitting full-length white dress with an ornate golden crest with blue stones around the waist. The design rises to her collar where it splits and goes around her neck as the clasp on her dress, then going down her back to loop around her waist back to the circular crest. She also wears bracelets, armlets, earrings and a tiara with the same design scheme. She carries a light yellow shawl around around her arms, and wears a veil extending from her tiara with the same design scheme as her shawl.

I Suprised by her presence i summon my signiture Keyblades OathKeeper and Obilivion.

" Relaxed Roxas i mean you no harm." She said

" How do you know my name and who are you?" I asked not sure if i should trust her.

" I am Cosmos Goddess of Harmorny and i have been been watching you and many others from the day you were born." She said with honesty

" Wait wait wait a minute your a goddess?" I asked with pure curiosity

"Yes i am"

Then something clicked in my head. "What do you mean you were watching me my entire life" i asked with anger

" Exactly what what it means Roxas and franlky i didnt like it." She sid with anger

" What do you mean?" I asked

"Roxas I've been watching you from the start of your life and to tell you the truth, I don't know whether to be sad or angry." She said shocking Roxas. "What I saw in your life downright pissed me off! How dare they do such crimes to you! What right do they have to do them to you! How could use you as just a tool! Riku did his part just to awaken Sora, but we all know damn well it's wrong to sacrifice one's friend for another. Xemmas used you to just become a god and try to re do everything with my power even though you had no knowledge at the time. Diz thinks all nobodies have no right to exist and they have no hearts but just what the hell does he know!" She said pissed off.

"Wow the only person i thought that that much about me was Axel" **No sorry akuroku fangirls their relationship was brotherly love**) I said shocked out of my mind

" But wait a minute you said you had a purpose for me!"I said with anger

"No i mean you are still needed to the worlds and very specify world as well" She said with msterty in her voice

"Huh what do you mean im still needed what about sora,im sure better suited for this." I repeiled with shock

" No he isnt you see Sora is too nice for this world and would most likely wouldnt last long(1)" The goddess said with stress in her voice.

" True" i said, knowing Sora personlaity oh so well

" All Right Cosmos I accept your offer, I will protect this world and others." I said with excitement

" Roxas you should know this you will not be alone in this world,I will gather other warrior and send them to aide you in this world,besides this worlds heroes are a team anyway" She with A strangely calm voice

-Chapter end

well that the beginning of this my newest fic

The other warrior that will be joining roxas i will list below if a have suggestions on how i should add tell me in a review. oh yeah it can't be naruto why well. naruto is over rated. i do like the manga but i think it gets to much praise and attention.

The Main Six ( Order which cosmos recruits them)

1. Roxas

2. Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Kamen Rider Onyx

3. Mato Kuroi/ Black Rock Shooter

5. Jason Todd/Red-X

6. Greed the avaricious( Cosmos gave greed a body that looks Lings)

4. Natsu(Soul Calibur V)

Ones who will join later

Hotaru/Sailor Saturn

Amy Winston/Princess Amethyst

Laura X/X-23

Crona(Male version animeverse of Soul Eater)

Maximum Ride

Portgas D. Ace

Red Arrow

Inuyasha

Kagome

Nero(Devil may Cry 4)


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the Second Chapter. Note I dont own anything expect this stroy idea.**

We now move on to Los Angles Calfornia in Earth 3456 all seems peaceful right. But one must look beyond the mirror. Welcome to Ventara a world is exactly identcal to Earth but its completely diferent and the uqine things every on earth has a ventarain double. We now see a young about 21 in a a suit of Red armor with harder and somewhat metallic silver reinforcement over his chest, shoulders, forearms and hands, and his shins. A gunmetal gray helmet with a grilled silver faceplate vaguely resembling a dragon's head viewed from above covered his head, while in the dark, bright red eyes peeked out from the grill slits of the faceplate. He also wore mismatched gauntlets, his right arm bearing silver plating over his forearm and hand while his left arm bore a red-and-silver dragon-headed gauntlet.

This was Kit Taylor otherwise known as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and at other times Kamen Rider Onyx. We Kit Fighting off somewhite ceatrures known as Sheerghosts. Kit Removes a card from his belt and inserits in The Drag Visor(1)

"**Sword Vent" **said a machincial voice. Just then a curved sword came from the sky and landed in Kit's hand

"Let go you Freaks." Said Kit Confidently

Kit charge at the sheerghost striing them down one by one. But every time one went down two more took its place.

"Damn It, " Kit Swore 'I Guess i have no Choice !" Kit Removed a card with a yellow dragon symbol on.

"Last One" Kit Said "**Final Vent**" Kit Summons Dragredder a Red Mancial Japanese Red Dragon. Kit twisted his feet jumped into the air, While twisting back tword the sheerghosts delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragredder's flames.

"Hows that" Kit asked outloud

" Jeez you think three years after defeating Xaiviax things would more fun."

" I love being a Kamen Rider, but jeez its the same enemy everyday"

" I just wish there more things to do." He said depressed

"Oh Well Guess I'll Report back to Master Eulblion"

Kit summons his Dragon Cycle and drives off in to the mirror world back to earth. But then suddenly Kit is surronded by a flash of light

"H-Hey what happening?!" He asked in distress

Suddenly Kit wakes up in a unknown area covered in crystal and giving off a holy feeling of peace

"Hello is anyone here?"

"Jeez first SheerGhost and now i'm in some unknown destreted place!"

"Wrong you are not Alone" said a female voice

Just a beatiful women with blonde and a Kid looking about 15 with blonde spikey hair in a black cloak.

" I'm Cosmos Goddess of Harmony and this is Roxas" Said the now comfired Goddess

" I need your help Kit Taylor,You the Multiverse ijn being treaten by Great dark force and need warriors to combat this dark dark force"

"So you Choose me, Why?' Kit asked curiosly

" Because You ,Roxas, and many others hold great power and each of you represnt something"

"You represnt the Calm and Power of The red dragon,and The Anger and Rage of the Black Dragon"

"Red Dragon,Black Dragon you mean Dragedger and Dragblacker my contract Beasts"

" Yes, Should as Roxas represnt Ying and Yang, seeing how his race, Between light and Darkness"

" So let me get this straight you want me, this kid, and many other people i dont known to save to multiverse for you?"

" Yes if you dont want to i cand send back to Your world"

"Are you kidding of Course I'll Help, Its my job as a Kamen Rider to do so"

"Good then you'll need these"

She waved her hand appeared the Onyx Deck and a Surivior mode card.

"Thank You"

Kit changed back to his civillain form. Kit Has brown eyes, short brown hair, blue jeans, a white t -shirt, a black leather jacket with two red stripes on each side.

"Can asked something, Could reduce my age back to Sixteen"

"Why?" she asked

" Well because i made some mistake as a kid and i want another not to make them again.'

"Of course"

Kit Suddenly shrunk down aand got younger by six years, he is now slightly taller than roxas and his clothes shrunk with him. Even his lisecne to changed it ow his age was 16 and he looked younger.

"Alright Cosmos When do i Start."

Chapter End


End file.
